


It Couldn't Hurt

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author has a foul fucking mouth, Best Friends, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Lee Taemin, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Flirting, Getting Together, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Matchmaking, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: "Jongin had no idea how he had allowed himself to be talked into going to a house party so Kyungsoo could talk to a guy. A guy?! What had he been thinking? Just because Soo was his roommate and best friend... just because everyone was always awkwardly thinking they were dating or going to date. Just because all gossip would finally stop if at least one of them had somebody....well ok. Maybe he could hold out for a little longer"Tattooed TaeKai in honor of Taemin's maybe tattooOh you need more? It also might be kinda funny
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Lee Taemin might have real Tattoos and the entire fandom is in a state of terrified horny awe
> 
> This exist so hopefully I don't go full criminal Victorian Murder house AU. Hopefully
> 
> It's fluffy and flirty and fun, with tattoos, that's pretty much it. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them The hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.
> 
> https://checkout.square.site/pay/ede082a569ce4352b6bc30d3dd6ec00a

Jongin had no idea how he had allowed himself to be talked into going to a house party so Kyungsoo could talk to a guy. A guy?! What had he been thinking? Just because Soo was his roommate and best friend... just because everyone was always awkwardly thinking they were dating or going to date. Just because all gossip would finally stop if at least one of them had somebody....well ok. Maybe he could hold out for a little longer. He went to find his roommate and definitely not boyfriend. Ahh there he was on the couch talking to the boy in question. Great! Perfect! Wingman duty complete right? He could leave now with a clear conscience. He hopped over the couch, and gently kicked his friend's shoe.

"Soo, this is to much. I think I'm gonna go soon.", Jongin tried to focus with the whole house bustling with semi inebriated twenty somethings. Kyungsoo barely took his eyes off of his pretty friend. What was his name again? Kibum? Yeah that was it... probably. 

"Ok Jongin ah but can you give me thirty more minutes, maybe an hour? Look over there by the stairwell, there's no people there. It's probably much more quiet over there." Kyungsoo finally turned to look at him with seriously earnest eyes. 

"Seriously? You want me to stand in a stairwell for an hour?" Nini was trying not to whine but what the hell? 

"Am I a person who jests? Everyone knows I have absolutely no sense of humor. Come on Nini, please?", Soo slowly painfully turned on the full force of his cute 

"Fuck man, Really? you usually never call me Nini. Fine fine fine. But you owe me big. So big.", Jongin didn't even bother to wait for whatever Soo was going to say. It didn't matter anyway, his eyes had already been sliding back to Kibum. Good luck Kyungsoo. Nini sighed and slouched against the wall. At least Soo was right about it being quieter here. He zoned out happily enough, waiting for his friend to be done flirting. 

The sound of someone practically galloping down the stairs brought him back to himself, and holy shit the someone in question was gorgeous. 

His shaggy black hair, low slung skinny jeans and chain wallet gave him an air of casual, rock and roll, fuck-you-anyway, hot. For some reason he was barefoot and without a shirt.... which was notable because he had an intricate tattoo that wound around his entire torso and nestled wrapped around his right hip. Jongin had never wanted to touch a stranger so badly in his life. Suddenly he realized he was staring and yanked his eyes up where they belonged... that wasn't really that much better because he was beautiful. Painfully beautiful. The sort of beautiful that poets died for. 

His eyes were dark, amused, and consuming. Could you die of infatuation? If so he was probably dying. The man looked up at him from under the softness of his bangs, a smirk growing on his face as they stared at each other. Oh fuck, was he staring? He was staring. Dyyyyiiinnnnggg. 

"Kibum Hyung!" Nini startled a little as the man, this tattooed vision, raised his voice to yell across the house at his friend. He did not break the burning eye contact for even a second, "Where the fuck are my shoes and shirt???" 

"I really wouldn't know Taemin ah, maybe you should keep track of your shit better. Don't you have dance practice? You're gonna be late." Kibum chastised him and went back to giggling with Soo. 

Wahhhh. Wait. Hold up? Jongin felt like he was in a trance, "Dance Practice? You're a dancer too?" 

Taemin, the tattooed angel had a name and it was Taemin. Taemin bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement, "Are youuu a dancer too? Tell me." 

Jongin who never talked to anyone, much less someone at a house party, found himself just telling him, "Ballet, Modern Dance, Jazz formal training wise but I like to play...you know new is always good... challenges are fun.", Talking about dance was actually something he could do, he smirked back.

Taemin's gaze was hypnotic, he bounced again like he was going to pounce then squinched up his whole cute face and blinked at him thoughtfully, "My name is Taemin, my friends are apparently useless, you want go to the studio with me once I find my shoes ..." He looked expectantly at Nini. 

Oh oh oh, "Nini-well-Jongin-Nini...My name is Jongin, most my people call me Nini...and yes I would love to go to your dance studio with you." 

"Nini, Cuuuuute." Taemin winked at him, made another adorably cute face, took Jongin's hand and pulled him towards their friends. 

"Seriously Hyung I need my shit. I don't know what you're up to but I have to get going...oh and I'm taking this one with me." He held their clasped hands up to illustrate.

Of course Kyungsoo chose this moment to turn around and look at Jongin all fake sweet, "Aww Jongin ah, I see you found a new playmate.", Kyungsoo cooed at them. Nini shrugged in a non-committal fashion. It was a rhetorical comment anyway. It didn't merit a real response. 

"Oh shit, Look your stuff appears to be stuffed under that chair. Why would you even put it there?" Kibum pointed at a crumpled pile in the corner. 

Taemin squinted at Kibum, suddenly suspicious, "I wouldn't". He shrugged his shirt on, slid his Chuck's on, stuck his phone in his back pocket, snapped a wide leather cuff onto one of his wrists and held his hand out to Jongin again, "Come on, I can't wait to see what you can do". He happily pulled Jongin out the door. 

Nini was happy to show him anything he wanted to see...of his dance abilities of course...or anything else. Who was he kidding? When the door slammed behind them they were still holding hands, and talking about some complex aspect of their techniques that no one else understood. 

Kyungsoo looked at Kibum, astonished, "Holy shit. It worked." 

\---------

1 Month Earlier 

There was nothing that quite matched the deep spiritual calm of sitting in an empty public building before anyone else got there. When the only hum was potential. It was arguably Kyungsoo's favorite part of the day. The order, the quiet, the low light, the still cool air. It was sort of like a museum. Soon enough it would be Time to go upstairs and work, do their Radio Show...there would be noise and chaos but for now he could have this little moment of peace. The door opened, it was Kibum. He was on the phone, he didn't seem pleased about it. 

"You what? You what? No it's not ok if you lock up behind yourself. You can't just break in to my apartment. No I don't care if you're bored. Bored is not a valid excuse. What do you mean you need a new challenge. You can't have that, put it back where you found it! No no no don't hang up on me! - Dammit!" Kibum slumped into the chair next to him. 

"I'm sorry Soo. That kid is a fucking menace. I have never been so tired in my life. I do not know what his deal is lately. Shit. Good morning. I guess" 

"It's ok. I get it. Believe me I get it. I got you your morning whatchamacallit." Kyungsoo waved at the paper cup in front of Kibum., "You ready to go up?" 

"Yeah...as ready as I'll ever be I guess. I swear that kid needs a distraction. What the hell? Breaking into my apartment to borrow clothes? Who does that?", Kibum stood up, grabbed his cup and continued his vent, "Thanks Soo this is perfect. Who even had the bright idea that I needed a spare little trouble making brother? Not me! Hey you don't happen to know any boys that are single, incredible dancers...or maybe any sort of performance artists, who are gorgeous...no not just gorgeous but like the sort of gorgeous that people find mildly off putting, that are really fucking patient...so patient...and... probably secretly pretty submissive who have a thing for chaotic, androgynous, pretty, rocker boys...? That you trust implicitly though, that's the most important part. I know impossible right? I guess I'm just gonna have to get a fucking deadbolt or five" Kibum grumbled as they got on the elevator. 

"Hahaha actually you aren't going to believe this but I have a friend who is exactly all of those things. Like every single one." They both laughed in disbelief. 

"You do? Wait how is your friend single then? Is he a player or something? I mean Taemin is my spare little brother, I don't want him hurt or anything." Kibum gave Kyungsoo an impatient shoulder bump. 

"What? Jongin? Fuck no. He's genuinely maybe the sweetest person I've ever met. It would be nauseating if it wasn't so genuine. It's...I can't even say annoying. It's just Nini." Soo shrugged, "The thing about Jongin is that he is really really a home body. He's painfully shy, it makes him uncomfortable when people stare...and people are always staring. He likes his routines...which is probably part of why we get along so well. We both like what we like, that's it. He basically dances and...dances. I don't know I don't think I'm describing him well." 

"Let me try again. Nini is my best friend, he has been since highschool. We both were kind of outsiders in our friend group for different reasons and we found a familiarity with each other that was comfortable, it's been like that since. But we could not be a couple I'm to...I like order, quiet, I want to have a garden or a farm even... I know that sounds ridiculous right? But I think about having a quiet life, growing my own food, making wholesome meals with someone who loved me... someone precious to me..." Kyungsoo looked away like he had accidentally exposed to much of himself. He kept talking as they stepped out of the elevator. 

"Anyway, Nini is an artist to the bone and he needs that in his life. He needs someone who can kick his doors down, someone charismatic, unflappable, stubborn, intense, as loyal as he is, and empathetic enough to be willing to find a way to do all that in a way that feels safe for him. He needs someone fun, funny, and yeah chaotic...you know he's really funny but he has to be in the right sort of really relaxed mood... anyway enough of the awkward dissertation on the charms of my roommate. He is not single because there is anything wrong with him is all I'm saying." 

Kibum smiled affectionately at him, "You love him."

"Yeah of course, he's my best friend of course I do. I'm not in love with him. That would be such a disaster. But yeah I love him." Sometimes people thought their closeness was weird, Kyungsoo tried not to get his hopes up that Kibum would not be one of those people.

Kibum smiled at him with genuine affection, "That's sweet. My little terror is less adorable...but I suppose I love him too. However Soo, what my little terror definitely is: totally perfect for your bestie-slash-roomate. He is definitely all those things. Your friend, Nini? He's really a great dancer?" They sat down, in the broadcast room, they still had a few minutes before it was time.

"Yeah, he really is. One of the whatever you call it, principle dancers at his company? Fuck I'm a bad friend. Look he's so good that the first time I saw him dance when we were in highschool. That dance routine is what made me realize I was into men. It's embarassing now, I mean we cuddle and he's real whiney let me tell you. But then...no one had ever made me notice another person in that context, so yeah I was kinda infatuated for a couple years. But he never noticed me like that, never even once...and eventually I realized that I was glad he hadn't because as much as I wasn't his type. He wasn't mine either. He's beautiful and talented, and one of the most gentle souls you could ever meet, but not what I would want in a partner either...and now I have given you our full awkward history. Please feel free to judge", Kyungsoo bowed with swish.

"No no it's cute, little baby Kyungsoo all enamored with his super intense, hot, ballet dancer friend. I'm sorry I'm trying not to laugh. Oh my hell did you have Emo hair???" Kibum was giggling behind his hand

"Yes. To my great shame. I did." 

"Oh damn I bet baby Soo was hot, pre-sexy radio voice Kyungsoo. I don't know if my imagination can handle that." Kibum took a few deep breaths trying to stop laughing, "Wait did Jongin know?" 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and sighed, "that is the most humiliating part of this story. Jongin is so empathetic, he never said anything but he was unwaveringly kind to me...so probably."

Kibum almost fell over he was laughing so hard. 

"I am so glad you are reveling in my childhood pain." Soo pretended offense, staring blankly at him. 

"I'm so sorry, I just it's soooo cute...but seriously we have to get these two together. They are obviously made for each other. Wait, wait this is so funny I lost a whole important point in this story. If your apparently near perfect best friend is not your type then what is your type?" 

"Ahhh...haaaaa well, more reserved I guess...no not reserved just... independent. Jongin always teases me that I am a sucker for a man who has his shit together, but he's not wrong. Self awareness, emotional awareness, those things are all just as sexy as perfect cheekbones... as a totally random example. If said sexy, smart, independent, hot boy liked quiet time together, peace and quiet, and liked cooking with me....well that would be an epic sort of love for me. I love Nini but when he mates it's gonna be for life...and probably really wet and messy. I want someone that wants to spend time with me but not necessarily on top of me. Someone who is happy doing our own things side by side or doing things together. I want someone who chooses me. I want to be chosen for once I guess...and yet again you have talked me into embarassing emotional exposure. You're very good."

Kibum winked at him, "I am aren't I?... So are we going to get these two gorgeous, gifted, emotionally compatible dancers together or what? because I feel the call of the fates between them. I swear I do. Do you want to hear more about Taemin, I mean I know I complain about him a lot but he is also one of the most gifted and genuinely amazing people I have ever known. It just so happens that he thinks it's extremely hilarious to get on my nerves." 

"No it's fine. It's always been clear you love him. You talk about him almost every day...even if there is a lot of silly complaining involved. It's obviously done with love. You call him your little brother 32 times a day, approximately. I trust your judgement. You're not a flippant person. I don't know how we would though", Kyungsoo didn't really want to say no but, "but if I try to set Jongin up on a blind date he will move to the studio for six months or until he figures I must have gotten over such a wild and terrifying idea." 

"Mmmm Taemin would probably set fire to my apartment. That isn't even hyperbole. But, they are to perfect for each other. We have to find a way Soo." Kibum wiggled petulantly at him. He was to pretty for that to be entirely fair and he knew it, "Hey come eat dinner with me after work. I can make us pasta. We can figure out some sort of plan" he put his hand casually on Kyungsoo's forearm. 

Soo looked down at Kibum's delicate hand, "Yeah ok. We're basically doing them a favor right?" 

Kibum beamed at him, "Right. Exactly.", He gave Soo one last mischievous smirk before he flipped the last switch. They were live. 

Kyungsoo thought it was entirely possible he was in way over his head.

\----------

3 Weeks Ago 

<3 Kibum The Glorious <3

So, did you ever Change the name I put in your contacts for me, Soo?  
.

No  
.

Oooh You like me. You can not resist my beauty. Admit it  
.

I have grown accustomed to your special brand of ridiculous  
.

Gasp. You really do love me. Wahhh  
.

Did you need anything specifically Kim Kibum or are you just trying to torment me?  
.

A little of both actually My Sweet Soo Soo

What if we had a house party? For project TaeKai I mean?  
.

Call me Soo Soo again when I am in the same room with you. I dare you.

Did you give them a ship name? That's a cursed item. 

Nini would never, and I mean never go to a house party for any reason. Even if I told him his actual soulmate was there. He would just pout at me to bring the soulmate to him. Then he would panic, and again hide at the studio for six months just in case I did.  
.

Oh I will say it Honey, so many times, Soo Soo, Soo Soo 

Well it was the best option for project name, TaeJong is to awkward. I needed a secret Meeting name, to build mystique

We have floated every other possible idea. One of us have shot down every single one. Desperate times call for desperate measures men

I know, you said he was really sweet right? What if you told him you had a crush on me?  
. 

Tell him I had a what???  
.

A crush silly, on me. Ask him to go with you as moral support. Just a teeny fabrication for the cause  
.

Haha right. Fabrication. Right. 

Ok 

Shouldn't we set up the party first? 

Oh do we need to go on a couple "dates"

To establish our cover story I mean  
. 

You are brilliant Soo Soo. I'll plan a party with Taemin, I'll let you know the date we decide on. 

We can get food this weekend, for our date. I know a place I think you would like.

And Soo? Wear red and black on our date. It looks good on you. 

\-------------

2 Weeks Ago

"Hey Taeminnie, what's up?" 

"What do you want?" 

"What do you mean, what do I want? I can't call my baby brother?" 

"No. Not really. You never do. You're not even texting. You called me, like we're 50. What the fuck Hyung?" 

"Ok fine, I want to have a house party." 

"House parties stress you out. You always say everyone is to loud and messy and no one appreciates your efforts. So again Hyung, what the fuck?" 

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I really wish you weren't so astute sometimes you know. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will end you. It's for a guy...who is particularly oblivious. I mean, I have been flirting forever....and I can tell he's interested. I just...I don't know, I need an excuse to spend some time with him outside of work ok?" 

"Ohhh ohhhh I see this about Kyungsoo who can cook, Kyungsoo who's so handsome, Kyungsoo who doesn't talk to much, Kyungsoo who listens so well, Kyungsoo who keeps everything tidy, Kyungsoo who wants to live on a farm and grow food in the sun or some shit. Ok fine fine. I don't have a problem with that. Do what you gotta do, get yourself that oblivious man." 

"Thank you Taemin ah...but there is only one problem. He uhh is only available on Saturday...and I need you to be there, at least a little, for moral support." 

"I have dance practice on Saturday."

"I know babe, I thought we could start a little earlier so you can come over and hang out for a little while before you go, Say hi. Also, I'm pointing out that lately you are always at the studio." 

"Ehh that's fine. People are disappointing anyway....and you're right it doesn't really matter when." 

"Hey Taeminnie, I know I give you a hard time. You and I we have always communicated in subtext and cooperative dragging but honey I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. I worry." 

"I know Hyung I appreciate how well you understand me and respect my boundaries. It's honestly nothing just... would it sound pretentious if I said that being far and away the best doesn't win me any friends?" 

"If it was anyone else? Sure. You? We both know that's just the truth babe. What's been going on?" 

"Ughhh. It's nothing severe, nothing serious. It's just like you said I spend all my time at the studio and everyone there is either intimidated, resentful, awestruck, or you know trying to get in my pants because they think I can give them more sway there or something. It's not terrible. But it's exhausting." 

"I'm sorry baby. You deserve people who love you for you, for sure." 

"And who can keep up with me, that would be pretty fucking great." 

"And who can keep up with you. Hey who knows maybe that magical boy is right around the corner." 

"Hah-fucking-hah, sure Hyung. Anyway, have your party whenever. I'll be there." 

"Two weeks from now, remember it Taeminnie. I expect you to make an appearance." 

"Fine. Fine. I said I would. Hey thanks for listening Hyung. You're my favorite, you're so easy." *Click* 

"Heyyyy....and you hung up on me already. Great. Honey you are so lucky I love you. Damn." 

\--------

1 Week Ago 

"Jongin ah, where are you?", Kyungsoo went looking for his roommate. It was time to engage the last part of the plan. 

"I'm in my room, why?" 

Kyungsoo knocked on his door, "can I come in?" 

Jongin opened the door, his concerned expression which was to cute for this world, beaming worry at him,"What's up Soo?" He stepped back inviting him in. 

Kyungsoo huffed a loud tired sigh, and flopped on his back on Jongin's bed. Nini, seeing he was distressed, laid down with him using his chest as a convenient pillow. Jongin always said he communicated most clearly when he didn't have to open his mouth. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. This was probably why people always thought they were dating. 

"I need to ask you for a huge favor Jongin ah. I know it is a giant deal for you, and I just ask that you think about it for a minute before you say no, ok?" 

Jongin was quiet for a minute, "You wouldn't ask for something like that if there wasn't a good reason. Go ahead" 

"Fuck. This is so embarassing. There is this guy, at work....I really like him Jonginnie. He's really pretty, and so smart. But that's not why. He likes to cook like I do. He's the only person beside you who never laughed about the farm. He is so, kind, he always worries about his family, and he works really hard to take care of everyone around him...and he eats healthy too which shouldn't be a big deal but uggghhh. He always has great advice for everyone...and he is just really organized." Kyungsoo covered his face.

"Ohh I begin to see, he's organized you say? Poor Soo defenseless against a thoughtful man who has his shit together, and occasionally eats a vegetable." They both laughed at exactly how true that was. 

"Fuck I wish I could deny it but we both know I can't. Anyway, he's having a house party next Saturday. I know, I know, I know you hate parties. But Nini I would owe you anything. Just for an hour or two. Just so I can spend some time with him as a person, not a co-worker? You know? I'm desperate...also if I have a boyfriend, people would probably stop asking us when the wedding is right? And I know you hate fending off gossips, so that would be good.", He poked Jongin's shoulder to get a response hopefully at least a little faster. 

"I really hate it when you call me Nini just because I am weak in the face of you being vocally affectionate." Jongin directed a brief sullen frown at him. 

"I know" 

"This guy, he's really that special? Invoking the nickname special? Me at a house party special?" 

"Yeah, he really is Nini." 

"Ok, that's all you had to say. No reason for all this theater, you know." 

"You like the theater" 

Jongin winked at him, "mayyybe...I can't believe I'm going to a house party for you. No wonder everyone thinks we're fucking" 

"Haha could you not even joke about that emotional atrocity? You're to flexible, I'd be scarred for life by my physical inadequacy, and you'd cry for a week and a half" 

"Fuck. That's true. The horrors. So tell me more about this man Hyung."

"Oh my fuck, Jonginnie he's so amazing. Would it be weird if I showed you his Instagram? He's...like aesthetic goals. I swear. He looks amazing in everything." 

"Wait, wait is that why you were asking me about Gucci the other day??" 

"Maybe?" 

They both laughed at the idea of Do Kyungsoo learning about fashion for a man. There was truly a first time for everything. 

-

<3 <3 Kibum The Glorious <3 <3

It's done Kibum. He's in. He believed me.  
.

Oh did he?  
.

I'm not dignifying that with a response.

\--------- 

Right Now 

Taemin pulled Jongin into the sun. He was even more radiant out here. The sun seemed drawn to his effervescence. He was still holding Jongin's hand, bouncing along happily as he talked to him about his company, dance, a little of everything.

"So you liked my tattoo?", Taemin was glittering in amusement at him. Nini could feel his neck blushing. 

"Well, It would be silly for me to say no at this point wouldn't it?" Jongin tried to not notice how gloriously Taemin glowed under the implied compliment. If it made him that happy. Nini might have to learn to be more effusive with compliments.

"It would be silly. You were undressing me with your eyes. Mmm, do you have any tattoos Jonginnie?" Nini looked up at Taemin at the nickname, he was flush with amused challenge. Nini decided to let him have it. 

"I wasn't undressing you with my eyes" Taemin wilted into a pout, "Ok maybe I was doing a little of that. I'm sorry. Tattoos? Yeah... well nothing as fancy as yours but it's important to me sooo...", Nini trailed off, he knew what was coming next and he was preemptively embarassed. 

"Don't be sorry. I liked it...and I was looking too. Oooh you do?," He looked up at Jongin again from under his bangs with the tiniest amount of pout, "can I see?", Taemin practically purred. 

Jongin giggled, a little frantic with nervous energy, and pulled up the hem of his T-shirt to show him the tattoo on his own hip. Taemin crouched to look. Nini tried not to burst into embarassed, tingly flames. 

Finally, finally Taemin stood up, he looked him over again as if he was trying to fit this new information into his first impression of Jongin, "Nini, I don't know if you know this, but your hip says, 'I need your confession.' I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't that." 

"Yeah," Jongin just needed to explain, it would be fine, "It's a reference to my first solo stage"

"Ohh, Nice, not to be nosey...no I'm totally being nosey, you get solo stages Nini?", He bounced happily again and started walking backwards pulling Jongin along with him again. 

Nini looked embarassed for some reason, "yeah". 

Taemin stopped at that, "Shouldn't that make you happy?" 

Jongin shuffled on the side walk, explaining things with words was not his best work, "Yeah of course. When I'm dancing...it's like being truly free. Everything else falls away. I love it like nothing else. It's the only thing I ever wanted to do...but...fuck this is embarassing... ugh so I get the most solos. I'm one of their most accomplished dancers. Ugh. But certain people are always waiting to see you fail. Whether it's resentment or just enjoying the drama. I'm not to good with people, as I'm sure you can tell. It just makes it worse. Everyone assumes I'm... Well all kinds of things that have nothing to do with who I am or what I can do. It's exhausting." Taemin's face softened. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean", he stood on tip toe and kissed Jongin's cheek, right at the corner of his mouth, gentle and sweet. Before Jongin could formulate a response to that, Taemin started hop skipping beside him with the most earth shattering trouble making expression.

"So Nini was your Hyung acting weird too?" Taemin took his hand again and adjusted the rhythm of his hoppy skippy gate to accommodate. 

"Yeah, totally weird" Nini laughed. Soo had been permanently vexed lately.

"And do you think they set us up Nini?" Jongin looked at the beautiful man in front of him who seemed to be so much of anything and everything he could possibly want or need.

"Yeah probably" 

"Mmm I think so too, but I guess the important question is, how do you feel about that.", He had a carefully constructed casualness in his question but Jongin was used to reading dancers. He could see Taemin wasn't quite as apathetic about the question as he seemed. 

"I think", he swiveled and threw an arm over Taemin's shoulder, pulling him close in a fit of bravery, "that Kyungsoo Hyung knows me very very well." 

"Oh yeah? ... Kibum is family. It would be unfair for me to pretend he doesn't get me as well." Taemin was radiant, Jongin wondered what kissing him would be like. 

"Yeah? Good." They both laughed, an excuse to touch each other a little more freely.

"Fuck. Nini I can't believe that sexy fucking tattoo is a dance reference. That makes it even hotter." Taemin's eyed the offending hip again. 

"Well you haven't seen me dance yet either." He chuckled warmly and resisted the urge to nuzzle Taemin's jaw line.

He squinted at Jongin, "I thought you said you did Ballet, Modern Dance, and Jazz tap?" 

Nini winked at him with a salacious smirk, "I did, but you still haven't seen me dance." 

"Well fuck that, come on" Taemin push pulled him faster. They jogged laughing the rest of the way. 

\----------

Later That Evening 

"Fuck Nini you were right. I needed to see that to understand. You're really fucking good, and really fucking hot" He peeled off his shirt again and laid down on the floor, panting. His tattoo glistened in the warm studio light. He looked magical sprawled across the cool floor.

Jongin did the same, normally he'd feel shy about taking his shirt off when he wasn't performing and in front of a stranger, but something about Taemin was soothing in a way that helped his nerves. Besides he was so sweaty after all that, "Same, same...I mean you as well. Fuck, I mean what the fuck ever you just said. I say that too." He pointed at the ceiling to illustrate his point and let his hand fall gently on Taemin's abdomen. Neither of them moved. 

Jongin was enjoying the quiet camraderie of catching their breath together when Taemin wheeled around, sat up, and slapped his chest hard. Nini yelped in surprise. Taemin appeared stricken with an idea,"Holy shit!", He stage whispered, eyes wide and excited.

"Fuck that hurt. Why did you slap me?" Nini pouted. 

"Oh whatever, you liked it." He pushed Nini's hip with his foot. Nini's blush definitely betrayed him. Taemin laughed happily. It wasn't a mean laugh, more like an invitation... or promise.

"No but seriously Nini this is important. I will ravish you later." Taemin paused long enough to bite his lip and leer cutely at him, "would you say that your Hyung actually likes Kibum?" 

"Oh yeah for sure, if Soo hadn't meant it, I never would have come today...but I'm glad I did." 

"I'm glad you did too. Uh huh. Yep yep. Kibum definitely adores your... Kyungsoo did you say? So let's return the favor. Let's incept them." Taemin's eyes were huge, glowing with mischief and joy. Jongin was mesmerized. 

"Ok, but how do you propose we do that?" 

"Easy, we just pretend we don't know they set us up on purpose and keep inviting them out on double dates. So many double dates" he put his hand over the pink hand print on Jongin's chest, with an evil giggle. 

"So your brilliant plan is dates?" He nodded emphatically at Jongin. "You should be careful where you put that. It might get bitten off" Nini smirked, peeled Taemin's tiny hand off his chest, nipped his pretty fingers, and finally nodded, "ok".

"Yes? Awesome. This is going to be so much fun." He leaned in closer to Jongin, very purposefully putting his hand back on the fading pink handprint on his chest, "So do you have plans next Saturday Jongin ah?" He pushed ever so slightly and then fell back Laughing. 

"Just the usual, dance practice." Jongin let himself fall back on his elbows from the push. 

"Do you have people, if not, you want to come with me, here?" He chewed his bottom lip, blinking nervously at Jongin. It was exceptionally cute. 

"I'd really like that...Taemin ah", he was a little shy about the familiarity but Taemin started it intentionally so he figured it was ok...and it was nice. It felt easy and soft in his chest.

"Give me your phone so I can put my number in," he demanded with a wave. If it was anyone else it might have annoyed him but Taemin made it charming some how. He handed him the phone. 

When he got it back there was a cute pouty selfie as the Icon. He put his name in as, 'Your Future'. Damn Taemin was smooth...or almost entirely fearless. He wondered what that felt like. He snapped a reciprocal cute selfie and sent it back. 

-

Your Future <3

My future huh?  
.

Yes. It's to late, no one can escape their future  
.

Who says I want to? 

\-- 

The luminescent smile that lit up Taemin's face definitely made the risk of being more forward worth it. That might be a reward system he'd do damn near anything for. 

It was time to go. They held hands the whole way home. It felt wholesome. Promising. 

\--------------

1 Week Later

\- Nini Needs My Confession -

Nini

Nini 

Nini 

Niiiiiinniiiii  
.

Sorry I was at the studio 

What's up?  
. 

Did you practice that so you could sound cool and detached?  
. 

Fuck. Why are you so mean to me Taeminnie?  
.

I don't know, why do you like it so much? 

Wait I want to say clearly consent is important and if you ever really don't like anything I will immediately stop  
.

Because you like it so much which makes me like it so much. It's also clearly your love language, ahaha or at least how you express affection, so I like it. I don't know I feel good when I'm with you, calm

I never feel calm. I could get very used to it

I know that, you're always watching my reactions really closely, I can tell... but thank you for saying as much. You too, you know.  
.

You know for a self proclaimed anxious person, you sure are forward

Wait? Really? I make you feel calm? That might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me 

Good good. Thank you. I'm glad...or whatever. No big deal  
.

Riiiggghhht

Well get used to romance I guess because I feel very calm around you

So says the man who practically licked my hip bone on the sidewalk

I'd just rather be anxious out in the open than secretly confused and scared  
.

That's not the same though, being flirty. It's not vulnerable in the same way as being emotionally honest

I shoulda just went for it and licked that hip 

Ahaha see flirting is easy, but telling you that I understand and appreciate that, and will do my best to be emotionally transparent with you is very very hard

Anywayyy, the business at hand is how we get Kibum and Kyungsoo together. I was thinking dinner. They'd be forced to hold hands and flirt and what not to 'convince us' they are already together.  
.

You know we could just tell them each, that we know for sure that they like each other and that they should go fuck around or something...well cook dinner together. I'm pretty sure that's practically the same thing for Soo  
.

Fuck yes, Kibummie too. They can be hot and boring together. I am literally so thrilled for them

You don't want to go on a date with meee?  
.

Of course I want to go on a date with you. I want to go with you not half the planet  
.

Oh my hell you are the cutest. Two people are not the same thing as half the planet  
.

It's the same to me  
.

Fuck you are so romantic...but like sneakily romantic. I'm going to be so spoiled soon  
.

Good be spoiled and go on dates with just me  
.

Are you pouting? 

You are the sweetest bear ever 

How about one double date and then you can have me to yourself forever if you want  
.

I do want, forever. Please and thank you  
. 

If you don't stop making me smile people are going to think I'm some sort of creepy Victorian murder house criminal  
.

What?  
. 

Nothing. I did not say that. Nothing to see here.  
. 

You make me smile too. I have to get back to work, you do too. Set up whatever. I'll be there


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of writer's block about this story it just resolved itself. I don't know how or why. Mysteries of the deep I suppose. Lol
> 
> As always thank you for reading

Saturday 

Double Date Night

4:58 pm 

Little Fae Ferns Cafe, Lobby

\---

"Nini baby, why a restaurant with so many ferns?!" 

Jongin looked slightly embarrassed.

"I guess because Soo likes plants?" 

"You're so thoughtful, once we get them officially official, I should send them a fruit basket or something." 

Taemin wound an arm around his obviously nervous boyfriend to encourage him forward.

"come on, this is going to be fun." 

"But Taeminnie, I'm a terrible liar, what if they ask me, if I know they set us up, or if I know that they were only fake dating, or-" 

They leaned in close, naturally gravitating towards each other, Taemin cupped Nini's face in his hands, willing all the warm calm energy he could muster through his palms.

"Jonginnie, baby why would they ask you that? Plus we don't know that they set us up for certain", 

"I know, I know... but what if they do?" 

"Jongin ah, they won't, but if they do, you just snuggle up to me, and I can handle it ok?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah" 

"I'm sorry"

"You haven't done anything that needs an apology, what are you sorry for?" 

"He's my friend, I shouldn't need you to talk for me" 

"Well that's ridiculous, nobody can do everything. Wait till you see me around a bee, or in a kitchen, useless and screamy" 

"Screamy?" 

"So screamy" 

Jongin nuzzled Taemin, huffing a laugh.

"Ok, I'm ready... Thank you Taeminnie" 

"Pay me in sexual favors, no really, it's fine. I like taking care of you. I like it when you take care of me. It's weird and new but I like it. So I'm happy to, now let's get some boring hot boys hooked the hell up" 

Finally, having achieved a certain equilibrium, they made their way in. Taemin's smile was effervescent with trouble and delight. It was going to be an interesting evening

_____________

Saturday 

Double Date Night

4:45 pm 

Little Fae Ferns Cafe, Parking Lot

\---

"We should cancel Kibum ah. I'm terrible at this. I can not lie, not to Jongin. He's my best friend. He knows me to well. I'm going to fuck this up. He'll be so mad at me." 

"Honey are you serious? we've had this planned for a week. You were the one to insist we should do it. You are absolutely not backing out in the parking lot." 

"Fine! Ok I get it, it's just giving me heart palpitations. I could really hurt my two favorite people if this goes wrong, and I hate that. The pressure is giving me anxiety, ok?" 

"Your two favorite people?" 

"Heh... What?" 

"Your two favorite people Soo Soo" 

"Yes Kibum ah, my two favorite people. Don't call me Soo Soo." 

"Pffft", Kibum rolled his eyes affectionately at Kyungsoo.

"Babe, we both know your chef knives are your second best friend, not me. But nice try getting out of this. Look I know you're nervous. We'll be holding hands anyway right? So just kiss the back of my hand if you get into a crisis ok? Then I'll take over." 

Kyungsoo stared at him for a minute, thinking furiously.

"You really are one of the best people I know."

"Oh hell honey I am aware, I'm amazing and you don't like people particularly, now are we ready to go in? If we deliberate any longer we are going to be late, I do not do, late."

Despite his worry, Kyungsoo cracked a gigantic grin. Fuck he really was a sucker for an organized man. 

"Fine fine keep your shirt on. I'm ready, but if you eat a vegetable today, I'm proposing. I can't handle all the perfection anymore." 

"Oh well thank fuck I don't eat vegetables"

"Right", they climbed out of the car together and linked arms, "because you've never eaten a vegetable in your life." 

"What the fuck is a vegetable?" 

They both laughed, sincere and happy. 

There was probably no reason to be in a hurry anyway because Lee Taemin liked to piss Kibum off. He was going to be late.

It was fine, they always had fun together anyway. Who needed the baby brother brigade anyway? Not them 

__________

Saturday 

Double Date Night 5:19 pm 

Little Fae Ferns Cafe, seating 

Kibum rolled his eyes as Taemin (and Jongin) finally strolled in, late as usual.

"Oh look the princeling has arrived. Where have you been? You left us here waiting. Well we already ordered for you. You're just gonna have to deal with what we got. Prince Taemin, honey why must you always choose the most pain in my ass, course of action hmm?" 

Taemin and Kai sat down across from them, snuggled up as much as possible. Taemin leaned forward, a glint in his eye already.

"Oh I don't think I'm the one doing a single thing to your ass, right Kyungsoo ssi? Besides you would be lonely and desolate if I didn't, and we were on time actually.'

"Oh for fucksake I would not. I am an an independent adult, and speaking of that, I know how to tell time. If you actually got here on time, what have you been doing for the last 20 minutes?" 

Taemin savored the audacity of what he was about to say, "If it looked like we were making out in the bathroom we were definitely not doing that. Because, it would be positively terrible if anyone got the impression that we were in fact making out in the bathroom." 

He batted his eyes and crinkled his nose at Kibum. 

"You think you're so cute don't you?"

Kibum wondered idly if it was to late to cancel. They were having a lovely time with out the little brother brigade.

"Oh Hyung, I know I'm cute, right baby?" 

Jongin blushed and burrowed further into Taemin's side. 

"See? I'm the cutest actually. Uncontested. But let's talk about you, Kibummie" 

"He didn't even say anything. Why am I even arguing with you about this. How do you manage to irritate me so much?"

Breathing deep to steady himself, Kibum tried again.

"We're here to have a nice time right? So lets-" 

Sighing in reticent determination, Soo squeezed his hand in reassurance before he spoke.

"Actually, Taemin's right, he uhh actually did agree. It's uhhh a language sorta when Jongin ah can't talk much... you know what? Nevermind." 

Kyungsoo tried to avoid Kibum's death glare with no luck at all. 

"I see, so no one is on my side, well doesn't that feel lovely...." 

The silence hung in the air as Kibum tried to decide whether he was really mad at them, or playing. His deliberation was interrupted by a smooth baritone whisper, it took him a second to recognize, Jongin.

"I'm on your side Kibum ssi... We weren't really making out. Taemin has been worried about you is all. We were giving you guys some privacy to talk about anything important you might incidentally need to talk about" 

That broke the tension into something less intense, Kibum started laughing. 

"Ok, all right. I need to relax. I can see that. Thank you Nini honey. Though I don't know if I believe in Taemin's concern, I still obviously need to chill."

"Yeah Kibummie", Taemin leaned forward eager again, "it's almost as if you're feeling guilty and defensive about something that makes you assume other people might be misrepresenting themselves to you, but what could it beeeee?" 

Jongin leaned over to whisper in Taemin's ear extensively. It was interesting to watch Taemin soften around the edges as he listened, mellowing. Wow, Jongin was literally the Taemin whisperer.

Kyungsoo scooped Kibum's hand up. 

"Our Nini has an uncanny ability to bring the best out in people. He's all heart, so much so it gets kinda infectious." 

Jongin blinked, a certain degree of surprised, "You called me Nini without wanting something from me." 

Kyungsoo shrugged, trying to maintain his stoic, stable, in control, balanced... balance was hard to find with all these feelings whipping around, self control? No he'd lost track of what he was thinking. Damn. 

"Jongin ah, I have watched Kibum talk about Taemin over the years, the way they love each without demands or expectations. I've been thinking a lot lately about our friendship, and man, I love you sincerely. You've always been unwaveringly kind to me. You've been my best friend since highschool. I could never bring myself to subject you to their bullshit back then. The least I could do was protect you as much as possible. The thing is, when we were in school, anytime I called you Nini, everyone would start in with the taunting, that we were dating. Back then, I wanted that, more than it's particularly comfortable to admit, and you were already harassed more than enough for being an out, beautiful, gentle, ballet dancer, so it was upsetting on several levels. I didn't want to be part of their mission to hurt you so I tried to be less cute, I guess." 

"Later, in college, as we were getting even closer, loving you as a singularly special to me unique friend was so much better for me, we were so much better for each other as friends. Then it was just annoying to be constantly accused of fucking you because they couldn't fathom queer men being close friends, or loving each other platonically. It was just easier to keep referring to you in the way I was already used to anyway. Jongin ah, Nini, everything that nickname means to you, everything you think I feel when I... I always feel that, no matter how I call you. You're my best friend. I don't take friendship lightly in case you hadn't noticed, of course I love you. I've always loved you. I'll always love you. A name can't change that, but those times are long gone now, so I will try to be better about making sure to use the right name. I'm sorry, Nini"

When Kyungsoo came out of his emotional reverie, he realized Jongin was overflowing with very wet emotions. Shit. He was snuffling quietly and using Taemin's sleeve to pat his tears away, before he gave Soo a surprisingly firey judgement look, and sort of chewed him out. Hold on now, how did that happen? 

"Oh my hell Doh Kyungsoo, how can you be so self aware, kind, and wonderful, while being so absolutely fucking hopeless" 

Kyungsoo was taken aback. He didn't know what he'd been expecting as a response but that wasn't it. He didn't know how to respond, Kibum wasn't at a loss for words at all though.

"Excuse me?!" 

"No, you're not excused. You two are both ridiculous. Soo, I love you, but I do actually know what highschool was like for you. I sure as hell know what highschool was like for me. Protecting me from what now? Being a man who chooses art and softness does not make me foolish or incompetent and you of all people should know that. So yeah I knew what people said about us, of course I did. I just didn't care... and I also knew you didn't like talking about your feelings, so I left you be, maybe I shouldn't have. I dont know anymore." 

"This time it's different though. This isn't highschool and most importantly he isn't me Soo. He isn't me, nothing terrible happens if you just tell him how you feel. You two are obviously at the very least infatuated with each other, probably have been growing those El-Oh-Vee-iee feelings for awhile, for you to resort to this literal cluster fuck... I mean thanks so much, genuinely, you weren't wrong about us being compatible, and I really appreciate that you went to a lot of lengths to introduce me to him in a way I would be receptive to."

"But that's beside the point, enough's enough, he's not me Soo, your relationship will not be ours, you can't do this to yourself over something that happened a decade ago. Also, just to be the most clear, the space between you and I was never because you weren't good enough, or that I thought you were unworthy of my love, or weren't my type, or whatever you've telling yourself for the last ten plus fucking years. It was never any of that." 

Kyungsoo was loosely aware that Kibum was holding his hand, rubbing gentle reassurance into his skin, hovering over him ready to step in if things got to heavy, but letting this play out so far. Was this a thing they needed to get out in the open? with Kibum right here? He wasn't sure he wanted to know for sure, or maybe didn't want Bummie to know what a sad sack teenager he was. He just wanted Kibummie to- Fuuuuuck, Jongin was right, he was in love with Kibum. He was in love with Kibum. He was in love with Kim Kibum. It felt like his whole life was being shoved through a pin hole sized tear in the fabric of the universe. He wanted off this ride, but he couldn't stop either. The slowest emotional car wreck in history, he cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.

"If it wasn't me, what could it have been? It certainly wasn't you. Please don't insult my common sense, you're nearly perfect, you were nearly perfect then, so no 'it wasn't you it was me' speech. I'd know that was bullshit." 

Nini kissed Taemin's palm and clutched it over his heart like emotional armor. 

"Ok but you better buckle the fuck up, because this is gonna be a wild ride"

Sound seemed to echo loud, in the mostly empty restaurant. Soo scoffed slightly, staring into the very nice ferns. Kibum had been slowly inching towards him through this whole very odd, very confusing conversation. Kyungsoo was thankful, his warm hand felt like a reality life line. This was all to weird to be talking about after all this time.

"That seems dramatic but ok" 

Jongin nodded, like he knew that was what his friend was going to say, and maybe he did, for that matter. 

"Ok, well Soo, it was nothing, there was nothing wrong with you, there was nothing in the way of us... but us. You think I'm perfect, while you sit over there a hobbyist chef, one of the most emotionally self aware people I've ever known, kind, diligent, together, brilliant, easily capable, determined, handsome. To me you're the perfect one, I think that now and I thought that then. Soo, I really can't believe you never even suspected, I was so obvious about it. I literally dragged you everywhere with me... I had a crush on you in highschool too man"

All the ambient noise in the dining area seemed to be siphoned off. Kyungsoo flinched visibly, staring in wide eyed disbelief. 

"You did not, you're just being nice" 

"Since when have I ever lied for niceness? That's half of how we became friends, we were both to blunt in totally different ways. Of course I had a crush on you too. But like you said then we got close, and that ended up being so much better than I imagined any romance anyway." 

"But, why didn't you say anything?" 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I thought you would if you were interested." 

"Yeahhhh me too. I was just to shy, to overthinking, to afraid of messing up what we had already, just afraid, but also back then I had no idea how to do anything like that, how to be forward." 

He paused, smiling a blissful enamored smile at Taemin. 

"It seems from recent experimentation in that regard, I require a clear cut rewards system to manage forward" 

At this point Taemin, casually reeled Nini in, biting his ear lobe, sensual, and just a bit chaotic. He pivoted to look at Kyungsoo and Kibum, waggling his eyebrows amused and proud. 

"That's me, I'm the rewards system" 

Jongin blushed prettily at his boyfriend, a small smile radiating into barely restrained enamored delight. 

"Yes you are, very very rewarding"

He turned back to the other two men and continued.

"So you see Soo, the only problem between us ever, was that we're both way to fundamentally... submissive, to get emotionally attached in that way. We both needed someone who could be forward and decisive, or could help us find ways to feel comfortable with that ourselves. That was never going to be us, for each other. But I don't know, I think it's kind of beautiful that we found a different way to love each other, you know? A way that could work for us." 

"I'm not submissive, Jongi-Nini"

Jongin didn't actually say anything, he waited. Kyungsoo sighed, covering his face with his hands. 

"Fine you win, what's your point?" 

"My point bestie, is that we didn't work out because we were romantically incompatible, not because there was something deficient about you. It makes me mad to even be saying the word deficient in relation to you. It is so absolutely wrong. The point Soo, is he isn't me. You can't waste the opportunity to have something super perfect for you because you and I ended up being better friends than we could have been anything else. It's not fair to you, but Soo it's not fair to him either, and I know you care about that." 

Silence spread over the table like oil, covering everything in a thick awkwardness. Kyungsoo trying very hard not to look at Kibum, spoke first. His voice was suddenly quite small and tired. 

"J- Nini, I appreciate what you're trying to do but he doesn't feel that way about me." 

*BLABMMM!*

There was a loud crash bang that shocked everyone but Taemin who'd kicked the underneath of the table with his steel toe boots for dramatic effect... and Jongin who seemed to have been warned somehow. 

"Wow Taem, that was super fucking loud. Yahhhh. Soo? Kibum ssi? You ok?" 

Somewhere in the now extremely focused emotionally charged silence, they both nodded. Taemin snorted in amused annoyance. 

"Oh I'm sorry, did that shock you? Because I'm shocked. Are you fucking serious?-" 

Kibum put his hand on Taemin to stop him. Taemin barely even slowed down. 

"Nonono, I was all for the complicated plan, but Nini is right. This is silly, full on chaos is the way to go for sure. Kibummie, Hyung, I've listened to you rhapsodize about this man for two years, and now I find out he's in love with you too because- actually I'm sorry Kyungsoo ssi I don't really understand what your deal is, fear of rejection? Fear of friendship? I dunno, but what I do understand is that you two nerds are perfect for each other and you're wasting this opportunity for happiness out of fear. Just don't so that. Just don't." 

This time the quiet was mostly positive, Kibum and Kyungsoo were both blushing, but they were still holding hands, so Taemin decided he'd made the right call. This time it was Nini who broke the endless silence. 

"I was right Taeminnie? But your plan?" 

"No way Jonginnie, you were totally right, fuck a plan, you know I have shit follow through outside of dance so who knows how that would have gone. This is perfect, I love it when a good lack of plan comes together." 

"It wasn't to much? You're not upset... about when we were kids?"

"Hell no, we're all adults, we've all had relationships, it's clear you two love each other a lot and sincerely, but if you were going to fuck or fall in romantic love you would have. Besides I have an advantage, two actually." 

Kibum finally recovered enough to react to anything. "Oh really what advantage could you possibly have over Kyungsoo, his best friend of over a decade?" 

Taemin grinned, licked his lips in a salacious manner, obviously enjoying himself now. He leaned back and casually put a hand on the nape of Nini's neck, rubbing gently"

"Well, one, I am not even a little bit passive or submissive but I do love how bitey he is, Two, I am not in love with someone else, and more I just realized, I am not blessed with the best Hyung I could ever ask for, having squishy romantic feelings for me, either." 

Kibum was obviously a little blown away. 

"Taemin-" 

"Oh my fuck you're so easy. Look, you two obviously need to talk. Please do that, please talk. Don't waste anymore time. I know I'm not going to. And you-" 

He pulled Nini towards him bodily. 

"You have a reward for exemplary behavior under duress to be delivered. Let's go somewhere private so I can ride you till the floor gets tired." 

Jongin blushed and then whispered something in Taemin's ear, his smile got impossibly bigger with every passing second of whispering. He finally leaned back, radiant with mischief. 

"Fuck yeah we can do that. Might need a supply run though."

He practically hauled Jongin out of the booth, in his playful rush, but he turned back to Kibum. 

"Hyung, it's not irresponsible to let yourself have this... and it isn't gauche to make the first move. Let yourself have this, him.... or we're going to break in and steal everything you own. Because I love you and you're being impossible. I'm not as poetic as Nini is, but I mean it just the same. Deal with yourself, for fuck sake." 

Jongin didn't say anything more, instead raising one eye brow at Kyungsoo and tilting his head toward Kibum, message clear, you too buddy.

With that, Taemin & Nini, whispering and giggling at each other, made quite a grand exit. For the third time the silence was thick at the table. 

"Soo it's-" 

"Kibum I-"

.

.

.

"Did we just get our asses handed to us by a couple baby gays who are so infatuated with each other they barely noticed we exist?"

Kyungsoo picked at his napkin, staring thoughtfully into the distance, before he answered. 

"I do believe we did, yes" 

"That... is embarassing" 

"It really is" 

They sat pointedly not looking at each other, getting brave enough to look at the same time, the eye contact was heavy, ever so slowly toppling into huge guffawing laughter. 

"Oh my fuck, what the fuck just happened? They're all, you guys are in love with each other deal with it, while being completely 'UwU, you so pretty, I think I love you', did you see their faces? Holy shit. I give them three months before they're acting like they've been together since the dawn of time."

Laughter floated around them, insulating the emotional transition. Kyungsoo covered his own face with Kibum's hand for no reason but that he wanted to. 

"Three months? You're being way to generous. I give them three weeks before they've totally taken over my apartment. I'm going to be woken up by whatever sexual acrobatics they get up to, at 3 am, every day... I can already tell. Nini is obviously really... enamored... with... him..." 

Inch by inch, they drew closer to each other, feeling out the limits of this thing they had avoided talking about for so long.

"Well look honey, if it gets to bad, you could always stay at mine. It's very quiet, and Taemin almost never stays over. He says it's to orderly to be good for his young mind."

The quiet grew between them until they burst out laughing again. This time Kyungsoo pulled Kibum a little closer to him. 

"Holy shit, Honeymoon era Nini & Taemin. I'm not ready. I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Oh hell yeah. I'm not at all ready. Taemin will be giving me annoying relationship advice and if I ever tell him to shut up, he'll get all gleeful and remind me he was right about Kyungsooooooooo. I am not looking forward to honeymoon phase Lee Taemin, at all." 

"He was right about Kyungs- me?" 

"Oh- hah- well... yes, it's not like I have a back up Kyungsoo waiting in the wings in case this one doesn't work out. So yes you, and yes, he was." 

"You sorta buried the lead there" 

"I may seem fearless in my day to day, but emotionally I am a coward. Obviously. I'm sorry Soo, for all of this."

They were still holding hands, neither wanted to let go, but neither knew if they were ready to move forward either. Kyungsoo kissed Kibum's hand, thoughtful as he always was. 

"You have nothing to apologise for. I've been afraid too. I hadn't thought about it like that but I think Jongin was right. On some level I've been afraid that, I don't know, that things would go the same as before? That they would go different? That if I said anything it would ruin what we did have? It's a little more complicated bc I've never regretted how things ended up with him. I don't know if you believe me but I really haven't pined over him in years and years. I genuinely love our friendship. And if I had to choose between nothing or life long friends with you, I'd choose life long friends, no doubt about it. I hope that doesn't offend you" 

"Offend me? That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me... Soo, what if we just decided we were dating, that we had been dating all along? Is that to much of a Lee Taemin idea?"

"Didn't you say once that he's a genius or something?" 

"I might have said something like that...but I will deny it in public until the day I die" 

"Hah. Ok. Noted...then if he's so brilliant, it seems like the smartest course of action would be to follow the most genius Taemin's genius Idea ... I think... I confusd myself now... and Kibum? .... Nini was right about the rest too. My feelings for you. You don't have to be the only one being uncomfortable levels of emotionally vulnerable." 

"Soo Soo... I adore you. Also we never even got our food, and they left-" 

"It's ok, I'll pay for it. Don't call me Soo Soo. It's the least I can do. What did you order again?" 

"A cob salad, vegetable medley, and zucchini boats?" 

"All vegetables, holy shit they were right. We were being ridiculous and obvious. I'm even more embarassed than I was. Next time I'm making you a proper meal" 

"Next time?" 

"Next time we're on a date, but a proper one, without the the horny besties brigade... can I tell you an embarrassing secret? Promise you won't laugh?" 

Kibum grimaced in concern, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand in earnest heartfelt support.

"Yeah of course"

"Well the thing is, I have a plot, at a public garden. It's not much, barely anything at all, but I love it, and I've always wanted to take you there. Would it be ok if that was our next date?" 

The snicker started out muffled but broke free, quickly building to a loud cackle, Kibum didn't even look apologetic, clutching his chest and wheeze laughing so hard he was tipping over slightly. 

"You promised you wouldn't laugh at me"

Suddenly serious, Kibum sat up, to peer at Kyungsoo in open disapproval. 

"Oh no babe, I promised to not laugh at your embarassing secret. I did not promise to not laugh at you treating an entirely normal thing as if it was the most humiliating thing on earth, a thing you should know I would never judge you for, while asking me out on a date, to do the thing with you, that you find so humiliating. It's fucking funny. That's not my fault."

"Are you done?" 

"Fuck no, not at all." 

"So are you going to come with me so you can mock me live and in person" 

"I don't know, will you feed me fresh vegetables from your secret garden?' 

"Fuck" 

"Well, now that we're dating we could do that too, preferably not at the same time as the eating.... vegetables. You, Doh Kyungsoo, can eat me anytime you want" 

"Fuck.... thinking about feeding you my home grown vegetables is very sexy- romantic. See this is why I was embarassed! Is it weird that I want to show you my garden before we get to the sex?" 

"It's not weird at all" 

They got lost in each other's eyes for awhile. It was the first time they'd admitted they liked each other at all much less immediately graduating to dating, this was despite all the teasing, very important for both of them. One might even say that with these two, that teasing was their primary love language... Right after vegetables. They had been in synch on these subjects, since long before they were even remotely official, that had always been all right for them. 

"Kibum, you wanna go for a walk?" 

"Sure, where to?" 

"Anywhere you are is fine by me" 

"Wowwwwwwee nice line" 

"Thank you, I practiced it in the mirror for a month." 

"Oh only a month? Then I'm a little bit disappointed. Next time I deserve at least two months practice, three or four ideally." 

"Oh no, however will I make my lack of preparation up to you?" 

"Ohhhhh I'm sure you'll think of something." 

They walked hand in hand, laughing together, just like they always did. The only difference being the warm affectionate promise of a future together. They both welcomed that particular change. 

\--------

Saturday 

Double Date Night

7:58 pm 

Outside Kai-Soo's apartment

Apartment building hallways always held a certain sort of magic after the sun went down... or maybe it was the promise of seeing his boyfriend again, Taemin wasn't entirely sure. 

"Holy Fuck, Taemin ah, you practically live with him, have some fucking chill.' 

Taemin spun in leaping circles around Kibum, his best friend and long standing adopted family. 

"No, no no no no no Nooooooooo. Tee-hee. I have no chill about my Jonginnie. He is my heart Bummie. It's not my fault you and Soo's love language is weirdly gardening centric. So go plant a potato I will not stop singing to myyyyy loooveeee who is far away." 

"Babe, his door is right there." 

Before Taemin could further annoy Kibum, the door in question burst open and the other half of over zealous gays in love dot com flew out into the hallway. Taemin dead ran at Jongin - 

"Soo, do my eyes deceive me or are they doing the final iconic dance move from 'Dirty fucking Dancing'? tell me I am imagining this please."

"Hey Babe, sorry you aren't imagining, it's kinda cool, they know all the dances now and just do them randomly as a 'spontaneous' expression of their love. It is actually really cute." 

When Kibum looked back at them Jongin was carrying Taemin in the house, they were kissing more than walking. Kibum laughed, It was really cute, even if they were supposed to be watching a movie tonight. He gave Kyungsoo a kiss. 

"Well, I might not ever be squealiing in hall ways levels of spontaneous, but I love you... and I strongly suspect there is healthy delicious food in here for me...." 

"Mmm you're so sexy when you talk about nutrition like that." 

"Oh shut up"

"Yeah Nini said Taemin's had a rough week so they need some bonding time before the movie. No I did not make a 'literally' joke at him because I am a strong, kind, mature, self aware individual who doesn't want to encourage him to over share any more than he already does.... You know I mean it right? I'm silly about it but you are always so supportive of my cooking. You've never teased me.... You brought me containers so I could grow things here too. It's the sweetest sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me.... Ohh and I have strawberry shortcake and strawberry shave ice made from scratch from our strawberries!" 

It always filled Kibum with so much warmth watching his boyfriend excited by a new food he made. 

'Mmmm, I suppose the movie can wait. come here." 

"I'm sorry did you say the movie can wait, are you ok? Do you have fever? Should I call an exorcist?" 

"Very funny, I guess we can skip the feeding me strawberries then." 

"That's not even funny"

"Oh fuck, It's not? Please come here and tell me about your day while plying me with strawberries." 

"Thank you. I love you, you know. Seriously." 

"Oh Babe, I love you too. I even thanked Taemin for the tough love, actually." 

"Oh really? Well aren't you the strong, kind, mature, self aware individual?" 

"Well... he deserved it... he was right... this one time." 

"Gasp baby, you admitted you were wro- less right than someone else, I'm going to put in my calendar." 

"Oh shut it And feed me some strawberries honey." 

"Yes sir." 

The strawberries were the best Kibum had ever had, and the movie was (eventually) very good. Despite appearances, and vast differences, the four of them actually had a lot of fun together there was a balance between them... and if Kibum had to listen to Taemin and Jongin (mis)quoting a weird movie here or there, to see his two favorite people in the whole world so happy it was worth it. 

And if he wasn't quite sure how , 'Nobody puts Baby in the Corner' was relevant to any particular conversation, well he had plenty of time to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Carrd](https://moonboysandbinarystars.carrd.co/)


End file.
